He who owned the heart of a princess
by Loser Got Lucky
Summary: -Oneshot- Kairi had always hated trains. Now she hated them even more so. why? Because one was taking Sora away. "I'm moving Kairi". . . what? Kairi and Sora have till 7 o'clock to be together. . . THE HAPPY ENDING IS UP!
1. Main story

**A/N: Sick days do crazy things to you. Here I am, in all my illness, writing a oneshot for lovely people to read.**

**WARNING****: Story may be know good. Contributing factors? My icky, sickiness and my lack of writing ability. But I like it. Even though it is very dramatic. You have been warned.**

**Inspiration: The end of The Amber Spyglass (Phillip Pullman) and the last whistle before a train will leave the station. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kairi, I'm moving".

_What? _Kairi heard Sora's words clearly. It was there meaning that was playing havoc with her heart. Sora, leave?

"Why?", was all she could manage to choke out, staring up into the deep blue eyes that had captivated her heart since she first laid eyes on him. Air suddenly became stale, the favour of the strawberry ice cream she and Sora had shared moments before, left a dry, dusty feeling in her mouth. The sounds of the birds chirping happily became a dull, throbbing sound in her ears, and colour ran out of the island landscape that surrounded the two young people. Kairi had a feeling that all the things about life she enjoyed would be leaving on the 7 o'clock train with the boy she held so dear.

"My mom thinks it's too dangerous here now. She doesn't want to loose me again to the Darkness and other worlds." Sora could see that his words were tearing the girl's beating heart from her breast. Didn't she think it hurt him too? That he hadn't spent the last few days fighting tooth and nail against his mother, trying to find a way that he could stay on the island? To stay with Kairi? His princess? He had threatened, he had pleaded, he had cried angry and heartbroken tears, but in the end, the answer was the same:

"We leave at 7, Sora. Tomorrow. You've got till then to say your goodbyes".

Sora had thrown things, he had screamed, had punched, kicked and whacked with the Keyblade all sorts of items, trying to fight off the shackles that fate was trying to put on him, to lead him away from his true love.

His mother also shed tears for her son, but she was as stubborn as he was: her son would be boarding a train with her before the day was out, and they would be going to go somewhere safe, away from Destiny Islands. _Destiny Islands_, she had scoffed when they moved there. But destiny flowed through everyone, and Sora's mother didn't want Sora's destiny to take him away from her again. She would go against the world before her son would fall to any harm. She was his mother! It was her job to keep him safe, and if she had to take him away from everything. . .everyone. . . Who meant everything to him, she would. In her deluded mind, what she was doing was saving her son from any danger or pain.

But she was wrong; what she was doing was causing her son more pain than she could ever imagine. Had he not gone to the ends of the universe to find the girl who was now held tightly in his arms, who was crying as her heart broke? Did his mother not know through all the hardship he had been through, the Heartless he had fought, just to see the glimmering crimson hair that his tears now fell into as he cradled the angel? Of course not; she had been at home, baking cookies, talking to friends, not sparing a thought to the son she had forgotten, thanks to Namine's magic. Now she would uproot the son, whom she know hardly knew. The injustice tore at Sora's heart and soul till he wanted to scream; to scream so loud that the angles in heaven themselves would weep at the strength of his misery.

Kairi sob began to fade, but still she clung desperately to the black jacket on Sora's muscular frame. He gently held her chin and raised her face, so he could look her in the eyes. Tears fell from the girls eyes, while the tears on his face began to dry, leaving nothing but salty riverbeds on his cheeks. The two teens misery was mirrored on there faces. Each wore the others expression. Kairi's hiccups stopped, and she fell silent, still clutching the boy who meant so much. His one hand still held her chin, ever so gently, and the other ran itself through her soft, crimson hair. Oh, how Sora would miss the feel, the smell of his love's tresses.

"Well. . .", she said softly, as she stroked his cheek, feeling him grind his teeth through the soft, tanned flesh of his face. Kairi had no idea how hard Sora was trying to bottle up the scream of despair and pain that threatened to overpower him. It didn't help that his other half was breaking too. This was effecting Roxas as much as it was affecting Sora.

Sora could see in his minds eye his Nobody, holding the blond girl in his arms, sobbing and rocking as he held her more the tighter, as if he would never let go. Sora felt the same, but he had to be strong, for Kairi. He always had been, after all. He tried to smile, but it only looked as if he had toothache.

"We've had some good times, right?", Sora said, trying in vain to cheer the girl in his arms. But it was too avail; Kairi still looked as if the world was ending. "Kairi. . .I'm sorry. I don't want to go truly. Do you think I could stand to be from your side for just a second?" He gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and continued to hold her close. " I want to remember this day, forever. Can you help me make it memorable?"

Kairi smiled at Sora, tears still coursing down her face. One day? Could all that needed to be said and down be completed in one day?

"I'll try. For you". Sora's eyes brightened, and he pulled Kairi into a kiss, his hands in her hair as he felt her tears transfer from her cheek to his. And yet his heart continued to break.

* * *

What a day. Sora fell backwards into the sand, breathing heavily. Kairi collapsed next to him, her hand in his. They had done many things that day. . .but what they had just done was the best. It would be something that Sora would remember forever. (Yes, 'it' is what you think it is). Kairi lay her head on Sora's bear chest, her eyes completely dry. Sure, she still wanted to cry, to open the flood barriers inside of her and let the misery flow, but not now. She wouldn't ruin this moment, not for the world. There actions had been so innocent, there love so pure, that Kairi couldn't help but be breathless. When they were ready, they walked from the beach to the round islet off the coast of the islet they'd played on as children. Hand in hand, they walked over the bridge, and they sat, side by side on the paopu tree, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. An orange light suffused the landscape, and bathed to two teens in its glow. Kairi's head rested on his sturdy shoulder, his strong arm around her and his other hand clutching her fingers. They had been to Riku's house that day. Sora had already spent the previous day with his best friend, doing a day at the local theme park, having a laugh and remembering the good times. It had been the second best day of his life. Today, the friends spent an hour, just the three of them, alone on this island , talking. It was after Riku had left that this day had become the best in Sora's life.

Sora gently kissed Kairi, her lips feeling soft and full beneath his. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You'll come with Riku to see me off later?" Kairi sighed and lay her head again on Sora's shoulder. 7 o'clock . . .the last day of her life. Afterwards, it didn't seem as though the sun would rise again. She could see herself dying when Sora left.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world".

* * *

"10 minutes, Sora", His mother reminded him, tapping her watch. Sora turned and fixed her with a look. It broke her heart to see the dejectedness and misery in his eyes. Also so couldn't bare the _accusation _in his eyes. . .they screamed to her, "All of this is your fault". For the first time since her decision, she was in doubt. "I'll put your bags on the train", she muttered, and grabbed Sora's things. He didn't acknowledge that she said anything; all he did was keep his eyes fixed on the station entrance, waiting. . .if she said she would come, she would come. . .right?

_Right. _Kairi stepped through the doors, accompanied by Riku. Sora smiled, and began walking towards Kairi. She did the same thing, and Riku held back a bit, leaving them space.

Sora swept the girl up in his arms, and planted a kiss on her lips. "You came", he whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

"I said I would", she replied, hugging him back, burying her face in his neck. She ran her hand through his spikey hair, tears leaking out of her eyes. _And I promised myself I wouldn't cry. . . _

Kairi stepped back, wiping her eyes. Riku came forward now, scratching the back of his head.

"So. . .this is it?", Riku said. Sora nodded, and gripped his best friend in a hug. Riku slapped him on the back. "Hey, come on man. don't get all soppy on me!", Sora smiled and took Kairi's hand, and headed for the train. This gave Riku a chance to wipe the tears from his own eyes. He wasn't looking forward to Sora getting on that train anymore than Kairi was. A whistle blew; a final warning for everyone to board the train. Sora's mother hollered out of the train window. Sora ignored her and faced his friends. "Well, guys, it's been great. We're all connected. Via the Keyblade and via our hearts." He smiled at them both and embraced Riku one last time. As he held his friend close, he whispered to his friend the same thing that Riku had said to him long ago, ". . .take care of her". Riku sniffed mightily, and nodded, trying to smile for his friend. Sora turned to Kairi, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, taking in the feel of her touch, the smell of her hair, the feel of her heart beating along with his. . . He took all those feelings, and locked them away in his heart, to be treasured forever. He kissed her one last time, a deep, passionate kiss that craved to give more that it did. But to Kairi, it said everything it could. As Sora broke the kiss, he wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to get on the train. He with his hand on the door, and stared down at Kairi.

"I love you. And I always will. I promise".

". . .I know you will", was her answer. The door slid shut, and all she was left with would be the memories. . .the memories of the boy whom owned the heart of a pure princess.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. There there. . . I cried too! This is the first sop story I've written, so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**But have heart! For I have a happy ending waiting in the wings! So if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 10 reviews, I will post the happy ending to "He who owned the heart of a princess". **


	2. A happy ending

**A/N: Well, six reviews is good! Although I would have preferred ten, here is the happier ending to "He who owned the heart of a Princess".**

**WARNING: I hold know responsibility to crying and warm fuzziness this ending may give reader. If you doctor has advised you to keep the amount of Fluff and fuzzy-wuzzyness to a minimum, then consult him and tell him you need to read this!**

**Recommended song to listen to while reading this story: "Suteki da ne", by Rikki. Theme tune to final fantasy X, you know that beautiful Japanese song on the game? Yeah, that one.**

* * *

Sora lingered by the door of the train, memorising the girl who stood a few feet away through a sheet of metal. But to Sora, it might has well have been the other side of the multiverse. He placed his hand on the door, feeling the cold from the metal seep through his glove. He closed his eyes, and imagined Kairi doing the same thing on he other side of the door. A tear fell from his eye and he drew his hand away. He stomped down the train, not looking out the windows to see if he could catch a glimpse of his love, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stay on the train. He saw his mother and collapsed into the seat across from her, and stared and his fists, which were in his lap, the tear on his cheek still fresh.

His mother looked at him over the top of her book, biting her lip. Her heart plummeted at the sight of her son, who was just sitting there, paying no attention to her, or his surroundings. He had just shut off, as if the girl outside the train held his heart. And to Sora, she did, and always would.

Kairi stood frozen when the train door slammed shut, cutting her off from her love. Tears fell from her eyes, as she reached and put her hand on the door. At first, Riku thought she was going to wrench it open, and pull Sora back. Pull him home. But she didn't; she just kept her hand there with some sort of quiet ergency, as if her life would end if she took her hand away.

Riku gently took her other hand, and pulled her away from the train, since it would be leaving soon. She resisted to begin with, but she sobbed quietly to herself and her hand fell away. Riku let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug; a friendly hug that let her know that he was going through the same thing. He would make a move on Kairi. She clutched his jacket and sobbed into his chest. Riku rocked her gently, and let to a bench, where they both sat, watching the train. Riku cleared his throat; there was something he thought Kairi should do.

"Kairi. . ."

". . .do you really love her?", Sora's mother asked her son, putting her book aside and focusing on her son. He looked up at her for the first time, and there was no anger on his face, which was the first time she could see that since she told Sora they were leaving. There was a calm on his face, and it looked lit up.

"Yes mom. I love her with all my heart", he replied softly. He reached into his pocket subconsciously and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm which she had given him the day before. Sora's mother noticed that the chain that Sora normally wore around his neck was missing, and she had a strong feeling she knew where it was. . .

Kairi clutched the thick chain with a crown dangling from it close to her heart. There was a smile on her face, as she remembered everything about Sora that she loved; His hair, his smile, his deep, blue eyes. . .

"Then I can't help but think that you should be on that train", Riku said softly. Kairi's looked at him.

"Riku. . ."

". . .I can't do that. I belong with you", Sora said to his mother, hurt on his face. He couldn't do that, how could she say such a thing! She was only making it worse for him. He tried to ram the charm into his pocket, but missed, and it skittered across the floor. Sora grumbled and sank to the floor, grabbing the charm. Sora's mother placed her hand on top of her son's, her precious son, and looked into his blazing eyes. She knew she would regret this later, but she knew she was doing the right thing for her son.

"But you love her. Stay with your Aunt. Go on", she said, smiling as tears fell down her cheeks. Sora beamed at her, and wrapped her in a tight hug, as she chuckled and cried into his chestnut hair. . . "no-matter where I go, you will always be my mother. . ."

". . . And you will always be in my heart, Kairi", Riku muttered into her crimson hair. He then pushed her away slightly, so he could see her face. He held her chin, and smiled. He released all hold on her and pushed her towards the train.

"Go on. Get out of here! I'll tell your folks!", he shouted to his friend as she ran down the deck, looking over her shoulder and laughing, and crying, as she yelled her thanks Riku.

"I'll never forget you, Riku!" she shouted, as her tears splattered on the deck as she ran with the train. . . It was beginning to move. She panted, she panicked, but her heart was hammering. . . Just two more seconds and she would be with her love, going wherever they wanted, as long as they were together. . .

As she reached for the button to open the door, it began to open on its own. She thought it would be a annoyed train conductor, who would curse her for being late, then curse her again when she didn't have a ticket. But she didn't care. But the face that met her wasn't an old train conductor. It was a boy around her age. A boy with spikey chestnut hair, a great big grin that she loved and lazing blue eyes she fell in love with every time she saw them. It was Sora.

Her heart soured, and she thought that he would pull her up on the train with him. But he didn't. he leapt down onto the deck beside her and wrapped her into a hug.

Kairi held him, and he held her. Tears fell and were soaked up by the collar of Sora's shirt.

"I thought you were going to take the. . ." she mumbled into his neck.

"I was. . .", He whispered in her ear.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because, I. . .". But Sora had no time to answer before Kairi's lips found his. He answered her affection, deepening there kiss as he held her close. A weird sound filled his ears, as he realised that Kairi was laughing through there kiss. Sora laughed too. As he broke there kiss.

"What?"

"Y. .you're back". Sora grinned and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm home". And with that, he turned and waved goodbye to his mother, and walked with Kairi to the entrance, where they met Riku. A whole life was ahead of them, and Sora and Kairi couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring, especially now that they could meet it together.

**A/N: Hooray! finished! **

**I'm sorry if the ending was a bit anticlamatic! I only had the basic idea in my head and i was sure that it would come out better when i wrote it. Obviously not.**

**But long story short, This fic is finished!**

**If it confuses anyone, basically, Sora's mother and Riku are asking the same questions, but the other would answer it/ Get it? No? If not, feel free to mail me and i'll explain all.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
